1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tri-plate injection die, and especially to an injection die with a changeable male and a changeable female die core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional injection die generally used is composed mainly of a movable-side die seat and a fixed-side die seat, the fixed-side die seat is fixed on an injection shaping machine, while the movable-side die seat is displaceably installed, hence the movable-side die seat can get close to or get away from the fixed-side die seat along its moving direction to complete the producing processes of die connecting, material injecting and die releasing etc.
In the injection die, a male die core is mounted in a movable-side die plate, and is abutted against a lateral outer surface of the movable-side die plate by a movable-side mounting plate; while a female die core is mounted in a fixed-side die plate, and is used to mount a casting-channel die releasing plate on the outer surface of the fixed-side die plate by means of a fixed-side mounting plate. By virtue that the fixed-side die seat is composed mainly of the fixed-side mounting plate, the casting-channel die releasing plate and the fixed-side die plate, normally, it is called as a tri-plate injection die.
Of such a tri-plate injection die, the movable-side die plate in the movable-side die seat is directly shaped by cutting with metallic wires and NC shaping, and the center of which is excavated to form the male die core; and the fixed-side die plate in the fixed-side die seat as well as the female die core are similarly processed for shaping. A casting channel is provided between the fixed-side die plate and the female die core, and has an altitude equal to that of a casting channel of the male die core.
With such a designing, a user can arrange oppositely a male die block formed in the vicinity of the movable-side die seat to a female die block formed in the vicinity of the fixed-side die seat, in order that the male die core and the female die core are opposite to each other; and molten plastics can be cast into the space formed from the cavities of the male die core and the female die core to cool down and complete an injected article. The casting channel is directly provided on the fixed-side mounting plate by NC drilling, the casting channel is a continuous injection material flowing channel and does not have a function of being able of changing position deviation, thereby the injection point of hot molten plastics injected into the die is fixed against adjusting.
By virtue that the casting channel is directly provided on the fixed-side mounting plate by NC drilling, the casting channel thus does not have the function of being able of changing position deviation, thereby the injection point of hot molten plastics injected into the die is fixed against adjusting; and thereby when it is desired to produce some other injection molded article, one must ask a manufacturer to open dies for another brand new pair die cores including a male die core and a female die core which are arranged opposite to each other; this renders the user to pay high equipment purchasing cost when fashions of products to be produced are too many, besides, inner and outer pushing out plates and die seats etc. already purchased in advance will occupy much space in a factor, thus improvement is required.